Unfinished business
by Willster328
Summary: Will Squall and Rinoa finish what Laguna and Julia did not? After a tragic car accident (AND ITS VERY TRAGIC AT THAT) will the rest of the team ever be the same? PLEASE R+R THIS IS A REALLY GOOD ONE!
1. Chapter 1 The Accident

CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
  
  
"You do know that Raine loved you. Right Squall?" Laguna asked.  
  
"Of course, but what I do not understand is why you two put me up for adoption with Ellone," Squall replied.  
  
Father and Son sat in Balamb at a restaurant. It was mid-summer, and it had been the most beautiful summer Laguna had ever seen. It was warm out, and the ocean was just the right temperature. He would take his niece, Ellone, and his best buddies, Kiros and Ward, to Dollet in the summer sometimes to enjoy the water. The waved rolled ever so slowly, as if there was no wind at all. It was an enjoyable year so far. Laguna had told his son, Squall, about his mother a few months after the defeat of Ultemecia. It came to a slight shock at first, but Squall believed Laguna.  
  
"Well," Laguna started. "Squall, at the time you were born, I was constantly defending Winhill with Kiros. Raine always stayed home, but one day, Raine was deathly ill. I could not defend the city and take care of a young child at the same time. It was a hard decision, but Mom had known Edea and Cid for a long time. Edea had mentioned to Mom that there were a lot of other kids your age there already. Ellone was getting older, and she was tired of staying in Winhill, so she volunteered to go to Edea's house to watch over you kids, and since Ellone was going, I figured it would be good for you too."  
  
Squall slouched back in the chair. He had been waiting for his food for about twenty minutes and he was getting impatient. He was glad that he was with his father, but he hated the quiet life, like one such as a Balamb Resident. He figured his father thought the same.  
  
Laguna was currently the president of Esthar, and a writer too, but he was not very good at it. Laguna was used to the technological advances, and the loud city, and the large buildings. Balamb was much too small for any sort of excitement.  
  
"Do you understand why I did it?" Laguna asked.  
  
"Of course, I just want my damn food," Squall blurted impatiently.  
  
"Jesus Squall. Look at your posture. You are the headmaster of a highly popular school by many standards. Sit up strait," Laguna instructed.  
  
"Dad, I'm twenty now. I'm an adult and an important person," Squall snapped.  
  
Laguna laughed.  
  
"You're still not old enough to drink," Laguna laughed sipping his wine. "See?" He added pointing to the wine glass.  
  
Squall stared at his Pepsi.  
  
"Don't worry," Laguna said cheerfully. "Say, weren't you supposed to me with Headmaster Martine at 3:00?"  
  
"Yeah why?" Squall asked. "It's only 1:00."  
  
"Squall… Your watch is two and a half hours off. It's 3:30," Laguna said seriously.  
  
Laguna had lost the smile on his face when he saw Squall bang his fist on the table.  
  
"God damnit," Squall murmured. "I'll go cancel my order."  
  
Squall turned to go to the kitchen when he saw the waitress with their food. Squall sighed and sat back down.  
  
"I guess Martine will have to wait," Squall said.  
  
"What is that?" Laguna said to the hostess.  
  
"The marinated chocobo," the waitress replied.  
  
"No it's not! It's not even marinated!" Laguna said starting to get a little impatient.  
  
Squall was getting embarrassed; his father was starting to make a scene. It was a good thing they were in the corner  
  
"Sir, you can ask the chef yourself, this what you ordered," the waitress said, getting very defensive.  
  
"Can you go ask the chef for me?" Laguna asked.  
  
The waitress picked up the plate very roughly and started to walk away.  
  
"I better be getting a tip," she said loud enough for Laguna to hear.  
  
"She won't be getting a tip," Laguna said smiling to Squall.  
  
Laguna got up and started to walk toward the exit. Squall had no clue what had just happened but he ran after his father.  
  
"Did you like that distraction?" Laguna laughed. "You are going to Galbadia Garden, you had an appointment, you can't just blow it off, so I got the waitress to leave so we wouldn't get our food, so we don't have to pay."  
  
Squall realized what his father had done and started to laugh. Laguna walked up to his expensive car and got in the driver's seat. Squall got in the passenger side.  
  
Laguna got out of the parking lot and left Balamb. They started to drive down the road to the docks.  
  
"Dad, I never thought the president of a country would ever do something so rude!" Squall said chuckling.  
  
Laguna turned and faced his son. "You never blow off important appointments okay?"  
  
"But it's okay if they aren't important appointments I guess, right?" Squall smiled.  
  
Laguna smiled back. He had not seen his son this happy for months. It was probably because Squall had proposed to a wonderful young woman named Rinoa a few weeks ago.  
  
"You do know that Rinoa is Julia's daughter right?" Laguna said,  
  
"Yeah. If you had ended up with Julia like you should have, Rinoa would have been my sister," Squall said shaking at the idea.  
  
"Yeah, but you and Rinoa will finish what Julia and I never did," Laguna replied.  
  
Julia was a piano player at a bar, she and Laguna fell in love, but Laguna was called out on a mission, and he almost died in combat. He landed up near Winhill, where Raine and Ellone took care of him. Laguna was thought to be dead, and when Julia heard the news, she ended up marrying General Caraway a few years later. Julia was dead now though.  
  
Squall reached down and started flipping radio stations. He came to a familiar song but changed the station.  
  
"No! Put that back on!" Laguna shouted.  
  
Laguna looked down to flip the station back to the song he had heard. It was called "Eyes on me". Julia had written that song many years ago; she had written it to remind herself of Laguna.  
  
As he pressed the button, the car neared the side of the road.  
  
"Dad!" Squall yelled.  
  
Laguna looked up and found himself about to drive right through a guardrail. He had no time to stop. The car went through the rail and into the Balamb port.  
  
The car sunk underwater. Laguna tried to get his door open but it was locked. Laguna hit the unlock button and he and Squall opened the car doors. They were a good 18 feet under the surface now.  
  
Laguna swam out of the car door and started swimming toward the surface. He came near the top when a small motorboat zoomed by overhead. Laguna gasped, sucking in a ton of water. He felt the water force itself down his windpipe into his lungs. It burned like someone had lit a match inside of him. He looked for Squall, but he could not see his son. Laguna's vision blurred, and he passed out from lack of air and inhaling the water. Laguna floated down to the bottom of the port.  
  
  
  
Squall swam toward the surface, but he came to something blocking his way. He pushed up but the thing would not budge. He looked around for his father. He saw Laguna floating down to the bottom.  
  
Squall got his father and started kicking to the surface, he pushed up again but he could not resurface. He realized what it was though. It was the floating dock. Squall pushed up as hard as he could.  
  
A fisherman was walking along the dock, until he stepped down and hit something.  
  
Squall was hit in the head by someone walking by. Squall could not take the pain. He let go of Laguna, and he himself floated to the bottom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zell Dincht, Squall's closest friend, was a resident of Balamb. He had seen Laguna's car and he saw the car go into the port. Zell raced after the car and dove into the port after his friend and his friend's father.  
  
Zell saw Squall and Laguna floating to the bottom of the port. Zell had reached Squall first. He kicked up and resurfaced. He handed Squall to the fisherman that had hit Squall, and Zell dived back in.  
  
He saw Laguna lying on the sandy bottom. Zell picked Laguna up and pushed off the ocean floor.  
  
He resurfaced and saw a crowd of people around the dock. The police were there, and Zell knew that Squall and Laguna didn't make it. He looked down at Laguna while still kicking and keeping himself afloat.  
  
Zell handed Laguna to one of the police officers and he got out. The first thing he did was tell Rinoa the bad news.  
  
  
  
Rinoa was crying. She could not accept the fact that her one true love was dead. She had heard the news hours ago but she could still not get over it.  
  
Rinoa sat in her dorm room in Balamb Garden, the school that trained the elite force known as SeeD. Her best friends, Quistis Trepe, and Selphie Tilmitt were in the dorm with her. They were doing their best to comfort her.  
  
"We were getting married in three weeks!" Rinoa cried. "Our day together was so close!"  
  
"Shhh, shhh, calm down Rinoa," Quistis said. "Everything is going to be alright. The wake is tomorrow, and the funeral the day after. We'll get to see him again real soon."  
  
"Yeah, cheer up!" Selphie said happily.  
  
Quistis had also loved Squall, but she knew that she could not have Squall, so she tried not to show her feelings around Rinoa to make her feel bad. Selphie was a naturally happy person, and even though she was sad, she did not show it at all.  
  
Rinoa buried her head in her hands and kept on crying.  
  
  
  
"God damnit!" Irvine Kinneas shouted.  
  
Irvine unloaded seven shotgun shells into the wall of the house he was building. Irvine and Zell had hired some people to build a house for Squall and Rinoa once they got married. All that time and money was wasted now. Irvine really looked up to Squall; he was always there for him. Irvine was destroyed, he had known Squall almost all of his life.  
  
Irvine refilled his shotgun and fired the bullets into the wall again.  
  
"Calm down," Zell said walking over to Irvine. "We both put our money and brawn together to build this house. Let's not just destroy it now. We can live in it ourselves."  
  
Zell was starting to get a little sentimental about it. Squall had been Zell's best friend for some while now. But now that was all gone…  
  
"No way, I'm not living in a dead man's house!" Irvine shouted.  
  
Irvine was going crazy. He had built this beautiful house and now there was nobody to live in it.  
  
It was two stories with a basement that was almost as big as the first floor. It was painted white, and it had twenty rooms, and three bathrooms. It cost about 200,000 Gil (The Final Fantasy Currency), and in the end was just a waste. Irvine hated it.  
  
"So, do you feel up to going to the wake tonight?" Zell asked his buddy.  
  
"Of course I'm going. What kind of friend wouldn't go?" Irvine replied.  
  
"Oh, okay. I was just wondering."  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall and Laguna were in the caskets. They were all set for the wake later on that night. It wouldn't be another four hours till the wake. The owners of the funeral home dressed Squall up in a nice suit, and the same with Laguna.  
  
In the back of the room there was a lone shadow moving. Very slowly the person went up to Squall's casket and grabbed the deceased Squall's hand. The man kneeled and started crying.  
  
  
  
Rinoa had her outfit all planned out; Quistis helped her pick it out. Rinoa liked the dress, and she almost wished that she could see Squall in his normal clothes instead of a suit.  
  
Quistis was getting dressed in the other dorm room. She sat on the bed and started putting her make up on while looking at herself in a little mirror. She finished putting the mascara on when it hit her hard. It hit her like a brick. Squall, who had always been like a little brother to her, was dead.  
  
Quistis started to cry uncontrollably. The mascara started running down her face. She covered her face with her hands. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of all the good times with Squall. When she found him lying injured in Dr. Kadowaki's room, when Squall was almost killed in the Dollet training mission and she killed the robot chasing Squall with the boat machine gun. She thought about when she and Squall went off to the training center together and they saved Ellone.  
  
Quistis really loved Squall, not only as a friend, but also as a soul mate. She had known him since he was she was six. That was fifteen years of her life with him. She now knew what Rinoa was feeling.  
  
Quistis shuddered at the thought of seeing her loved one tonight for the last time. She was crying loudly now, and she could not stop.  
  
Rinoa appeared in the doorway. Quistis looked up and saw Rinoa's eyes shining. Her eyes were wet. Rinoa went and sat down next to Quistis on the soft bed that the Garden supplies everybody.  
  
Quistis took a good look at Rinoa and saw how beautiful she was. Squall had chosen a wonderful girl to marry. Quistis stifled a smile and she hugged Rinoa. They stayed like that for about a minute. They both needed comforting.  
  
  
  
Irvine put on his suit and looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
God damnit, he thought to himself. We even had the whole frickin house furnished.  
  
Irvine was in the house that he and Zell paid and built. Zell was in the upstairs getting ready. They were going to leave soon. Irvine wondered how Selphie would react if he had died.  
  
Irvine and Selphie had been going out for about two years. They loved each other's company. He knew that Selphie would be sad. But he never saw her cry. Would she cry for him? 


	2. Chapter 2 The horror of the truth

CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Selphie walked into the wake house an hour early. She wanted to visit Squall and Laguna before the wake. She stood outside the room, there was someone talking inside the room with the caskets. She listened carefully.  
  
"I don't know what happened Squall. I never showed you any proper respect. I was always in my own world, my friends and me. We needed to be more down to earth, like you. But now I will never hear you speak again, never hear you tell me to shut up. I have known you since I was four. Four! I'm 21 now. That's 17 years Squall, 17 years! Dude, I have been here for three hours. Just talking to myself, actually, no, not by myself. You're still with me Squall. You will always be in everybody's heart and mind. Sorry man, but this will be the last time I'll see you. I'm not coming to the wake tonight. I don't want anybody to see me getting all mushy over you. Goodbye Squall, you're like a little brother to me."  
  
Selphie heard footsteps and was then confronted by a huge man. He was at least a foot taller than her. He stepped into the light no seeing Selphie, and then he jumped.  
  
"Seifer?" Selphie said in disbelief.  
  
"Jesus Selphie!" Seifer jumped.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Tee-hee."  
  
"Don't tell anybody I was here," Seifer blurted.  
  
"Why? Don't you want people to think you are sensitive?"  
  
"No. That's just the point. Selphie, I have a reputation to live up to, I can't have people thinking I'm a softy."  
  
"So that's it though? You have been here for three hours, sharing your thoughts with your dead friend. You wouldn't rather come tonight and share your feelings with someone close?"  
  
"With who? Fujin and Raijin left Balamb Garden, and I have been by myself for years. I never talked to anybody, and I don't intend to start tonight."  
  
"Don't you think Squall would like you to come though?"  
  
"Yes, he would. But that's not the point."  
  
"Seifer, listen to yourself. Do you remember what you have been telling Squall for the past few hours? You have been apologizing for not being there for him, and being more friendly to him. Don't you think if you came tonight that would make up for all the time you were mean to him? You would be putting you feelings before your reputation. That's exactly what a good friend is."  
  
Seifer looked down at his feet.  
  
"You're right," he said. "I'll come tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  
The hour passed very quickly for Irvine and Zell. They were at the wake now. This was the wake for the people of Balamb, and after the wake for all the Estharians was after their wake.  
  
Zell and Irvine walked inside and saw Rinoa and Quistis there. They went and sat down next to them. The girls were silent; they just stared at the casket. Irvine and Zell just sat there quietly and waited for the other people to get there.  
  
Zell saw Kiros and Ward walk into the room and sit down in the middle isle. Irvine looked around and he knew that was probably all that would come from Balamb. But at last minute, a beautiful young girl walked in. Irvine knew that had to be Ellone.  
  
The wake was just about to start, when Irvine noticed someone else walk in, it was Seifer. Irvine elbowed Zell and nodded his head in Seifer's direction.  
  
Seifer sat down in the back; he had not dressed up. He was still in his normal gray cloak. Selphie entered the room shortly after Seifer. She had come and sat next to Rinoa, not Irvine.  
  
Zell didn't want to cry in front of the girls. But his eyes started to water a little, but he did his best to hold it in.  
  
Irvine had his fist clenched. He remembered all the missions he and Squall had gone on. Like when they were going to assassinate Edea. He had gotten so nervous, and Squall helped him get over his fear. The bullet was right on target, but Edea had stopped it. Squall had backed him up the whole way.  
  
Rinoa stood up first to go see Squall. Quistis second, Selphie third, Irvine fourth, and Zell last. Kiros, Ellone, and Ward had gone to see Laguna first, and Seifer got up after Kiros and Ward did and he went up behind Zell.  
  
Seifer looked at the people here. Balamb Garden students would come pay their respects after the Estharians did, and Seifer was glad they were able to go first.  
  
Rinoa leaned over the casket. She pulled off her necklace and put it in Squall's lifeless hand. She kissed his forehead and started to cry. She took a good look at him in the suit. He looked very handsome. The tears gently rolled down her face like rippled on the ocean's surface. She turned away and waited for Quistis.  
  
Quistis leaned over Squall and held his hand. She took a good look at his strong and handsome face. Quistis too started to cry. She gave a slight smile under her tears. She turned and walked back to the seats with Rinoa.  
  
Selphie saw Squall just lying there. She felt an overwhelming need to hug him, but she knew it wasn't possible. Her eyes started to water and she turned back to face Irvine. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a long hug. She cried hard, for the first time since she had heard the news. Irvine hugged her back as he too started to cry.  
  
Selphie let go of Irvine and went and sat back down with Rinoa and Quistis.  
  
Irvine stepped up to the casket. He removed his brown, leather, cowboy hat, and put it down at Squall's feet. Irvine's eyes watered slightly, but held them back to seem tough, that seemed to be his reputation. Never showing any sadness.  
  
Irvine turned and went back to his seat.  
  
Zell was up next. He was already breaking down crying. His eyes were swelled up and bloodshot. Zell was always made fun of and treated badly except by Squall. Squall had been his best friend, and Zell now had only Irvine to turn to. There was Rinoa and Quistis and Selphie, but no other close buddies that he could talk man to man. Zell wiped his face and pulled Squall's chain out of his pocket.  
  
Zell reached down and lifted Squall's head up. Zell put the chain around Squall's neck and placed the Lion's head at the bottom of the chain on Squall's chest. Zell put Squall's head back on the pillow and turned to let Seifer have his turn.  
  
Zell looked up at Seifer. Seifer was much taller than Zell, but Seifer had not really spoken to Zell too much in the past three years. Not even to make fun of him. Zell looked strait into Seifer's eyes, and saw the new Seifer, somebody more mature, and more down to earth.  
  
Zell smirked and wiped his tears. He turned his attention back to Squall and closed his eyes. He promised himself that he would protect Rinoa.  
  
Zell thought of what he did to try to save Squall and Laguna. Zell had dove into Balamb port to save his friend. He was too late though.  
  
Zell went back to sit with his friends, but they weren't there. Zell looked across the room. They were all visiting Laguna. Zell left Squall's side and went to visit Laguna.  
  
Kiros had already said his goodbyes and so hadn't Ward; Ellone was up there now. Zell could see Ellone's face red, with tears pouring out of her eyes. Laguna was Ellone's father, and she could never let him go.  
  
Ellone sniffed and bent down to kiss Laguna on the forehead. Rinoa paid her respects and goodbyes to her should-be father-in-law, and then Quistis and Selphie did too.  
  
Irvine had not cried all night, but when he saw Laguna, he thought of what a great man he was. He was a strong leader, and a good fighter, and Irvine would miss him.  
  
Zell leaned over Laguna; and took Laguna's hand. Zell had known Laguna for only a few years, but he would miss him dearly. He remembered the night that Laguna heard that Squall was getting married. Laguna came up with the hypothesis that Squall and Rinoa were to complete what Laguna and Julia had never finished. He now knew, that Laguna was wrong.  
  
Someone was crying loudly. It distracted Zell and he looked up at Irvine. But it wasn't Irvine. Zell glanced at Squall's casket and saw Seifer crying like a little baby. Zell turned and walked back to his seat. He would not interfere with Seifer's last moments with Squall…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(I hope you are all liking it so far) 


	3. Chapter 3 What it all came down to...

CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
The wake was over now. Everybody had paid their respects before going to the funeral, and they were leaving the wake. They saw some Estharians entering when they were leaving.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zell woke up at 4:00 in the morning. He couldn't sleep any longer, remembering going underwater and trying to save Squall and Laguna. The thought that he tried to save their lives, but he was too late, and the thought that he held their dead bodies in his arms. It made him shudder.  
  
Zell stood up and walked out onto the balcony of the house. He knew that he would talk Irvine into moving into the house. They could not let it go to waste, and it would be in Squall's memory.  
  
As Zell shut the doors to the balcony, he heard a car being started in the garage. Zell looked over the balcony and saw Irvine starting to drive out. He started slowly, but then he floored the car.  
  
Zell was fast, and as he heard the engine rev itself up, he jumped off of the balcony onto the hood of the car.  
  
The windshield cracked slightly. He hit the hood hard and his elbow was bleeding badly. He looked through the windshield and saw Irvine, crying, and his eyes bloodshot. Irvine was also sweating like he had never sweat before.  
  
Zell also saw Irvine clench his teeth as Irvine headed toward the small cliff that overlooked the ocean. Irvine drove straight over the edge. Zell and the car had forty feet to go before they hit the ocean surface.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa had slept peacefully so far that night. She had been dreaming of Squall, and she was content with the dreams she had. She had one nightmare though, in the middle of the night. She saw Laguna and Squall in their car drive through the guardrail and into the bay, and then the setting changed to the south coast of the continent where Galbadia and Dollet were located. She saw Irvine and Zell go over the cliff and plummet toward the ocean.  
  
Rinoa woke up with a start. She sat up quickly and had a terrible feeling in her gut.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zell was thrown off of the hood. He did his best not to flail as he fell, but it was hard. He knew this was his almost certain doom.  
  
Irvine's car was falling fast than Zell. The car went hood first into the ocean.  
  
Water smashed through the glass windshield as Irvine went under. He had gone crazy, and he knew he couldn't live wondering what other people thought and handle his own grief.  
  
The glass went straight into Irvine's face and chest, the water splashing him in the face.  
  
Zell had gone underwater making him as strait as possible. He shot down under the water like a missile. He opened his eyes and swam to the car. He saw blood flowing from the window, and he knew Irvine had a slim chance of living.  
  
Zell opened the car door. He pulled the unconscious Irvine out of the driver's seat, after unbuckling the seat belt though. Zell couldn't imagine what Irvine would be like if he hadn't buckled up.  
  
Zell held Irvine in his hands as he tried to kick toward the surface. Zell's legs and lungs could not take the immense effort it took to swim to the surface.  
  
He knew there were only two options left, sink to the bottom and drown with Irvine and the car, or leave Irvine and swim to the surface.  
  
Zell felt his body surge with body heat and blood. He felt an incredible amount of adrenaline pumping through his veins. He already let Laguna and Squall die; he could not let Irvine die the same way.  
  
Zell did make it to the surface, with Irvine still in his arms. He swam to the coast underneath the cliff and laid Irvine's body down on the sand. Zell performed CPR he learned from the cops there the day of Squall's death.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Blood slowly leaked out of Irvine's face from the shattered glass. Zell could not believe he would probably lose another friend at his hands tonight.  
  
Zell pushed down on Irvine's chest when suddenly Irvine spit up a load of water onto himself. Irvine's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly and knocked Zell away.  
  
Irvine just sat there in the sand for a little while. Zell had not spoken to him.  
  
"What happened?" Irvine asked Zell.  
  
"You nearly killed us both by driving off of the cliff," Zell replied.  
  
"No, I mean after that. The light."  
  
"Light? Irvine are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. But I clearly remember a bright white light."  
  
"Irvine, you were here with me the whole time."  
  
"I saw Squall too."  
  
Zell sat there wondering if Irvine was half asleep, or if he was remembering a dream, or he had really died and Zell brought him back to life.  
  
"Irvine," Zell said slowly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We need to get you to a hospital."  
  
Irvine felt his face and quickly agreed.  
  
"We have no car though," Zell blurted.  
  
Irvine looked down at his feet. It was his own fault and he knew he deserved to die.  
  
"Just leave me here," Irvine said slowly.  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Yes, I nearly killed us both, and I wanted to end it all."  
  
"Yeah, but you don't know what you are missing. We are all going to see Squall again someday anyways. But not yet, no not yet."  
  
Irvine and Zell walked along the bottom of the cliff to Timber, the closest city. Zell would make sure that Irvine would get to a hospital.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa had gotten the call from Zell at 7:00 sharp. She remembered her dream and she was horrified about her revelation, she immediately told Quistis and Selphie about it.  
  
"Is Irvine okay?" Selphie said, her eyes watering.  
  
"Yeah, he's fine," Rinoa said. "He claim he died and Zell brought him back to life, but the doctors aren't sure what really happened."  
  
"Well I'm glad everybody is okay," Quistis added.  
  
"I want to go see him," Selphie said.  
  
Quistis and Rinoa agreed, they all left for Balamb Port and they took a boat ride to Timber.  
  
  
  
  
  
Selphie ran into Irvine's room. Zell was sitting over in the corner flipping through the T.V. channels.  
  
Selphie ran strait to Irvine, who was laying down, and hugged him. Rinoa and Quistis came in right behind her.  
  
"Irvine!" Selphie yelled in delight. "I'm so glad you are okay!"  
  
"Irvine, why would you ever do such a thing to yourself?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I just couldn't live with myself," replied.  
  
"Than live with me," Selphie blurted.  
  
Irvine seemed confused for a minute, but then he got the hint.  
  
He did his best to sit up, and he said, "Selphie Tilmitt, would you marry me?"  
  
Selphie nodded quickly and replied, "Of course Irvy,"  
  
Selphie's eyes were watering, but they leaned toward one another and they kissed. Zell, Rinoa, and Quistis just sat and watched happily.  
  
"Well, Irvine, do you want us to stay?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"You can go back to Balamb if you want, after all, Quistis is the new headmaster," Irvine replied.  
  
"I was lucky," Quistis said.  
  
"Quistis, in Squall's will, he wrote that he wanted Balamb Garden to belong to you," Irvine spoke.  
  
Quistis smiled and turned to leave, "I'll see you soon Irvine."  
  
Rinoa, Selphie, and Zell stayed for a little while longer, and the group left at the end of the day. They headed back to Balamb.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zell went into the library to talk to the girl librarian there. He had this thing for her, but he was too nervous to ask her out. He entered, but he didn't see her at the desk. He went into the back section of the library and he found Seifer there.  
  
"Seifer?" Zell said surprised.  
  
"What is it Dincht?" Seifer snapped back.  
  
"What are you doing back here?"  
  
"Reading, you got a problem with that?"  
  
"No, I just never knew you liked to read."  
  
"Well, ever since Fujin and Raijin left, I have spent all my time to myself."  
  
"What do you do by yourself? Don't you get lonely?"  
  
"Sometimes, but I always went to Squall to get assignments and help around the Garden with."  
  
"No wonder you were so crushed by his death."  
  
"Don't bring it up, please."  
  
"Okay, but you really do miss him a lot don't you?"  
  
"I said to shut up!"  
  
Seifer stood up and swung his Gunblade almost wanting to intentionally hurt Zell. Zell jumped back, avoiding the swing.  
  
"Calm down man!" Zell said.  
  
"Then leave me alone!" Seifer shouted back.  
  
The girl that Zell had a thing for walked by and said, "I'm sorry you two, but you are creating too much of a disturbance in the library, please leave at once."  
  
Zell knew that he blew all chances with her, and all he could do now was leave. He turned around and Seifer walked out behind him.  
  
Seifer had always really hated Zell, so on the way out of the library; Seifer put his Gunblade through Zell's back, creating a whole mess of trouble…  
  
  
  
  
  
(Okay, the ending was a little twisted, but I had to create some kind of problem, and I didn't want to spoil Seifer's rep for being a mean person. I knew I had to do something with him, and I had to do something with Zell. I made it end peacefully with Irvine and Selphie, and Rinoa was doing better on her own, and I made it work out for Quistis by her being promoted to Headmaster. But it was just Zell and Seifer I had to do something with. If you have any tips or comments Puh-lease write a review, I REALLY wanna know what you think. Seeya lata ^_^. OH AND BY THE WAY, AFTER IRVINE GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL, THEY ALL WENT TO THE FUNERAL. FO LAGUNA THE ESTHARIANS HAD A GUN SALUTE, AND FOR SQUALL THEY HAD A NORMAL FUNERAL. DO NOT THINK THAT THERE WAS NO FUNERAL. Thanx.) 


End file.
